There is a known heat pump type heater including a heat pump unit and a heating circuit in which hot water heated by the heat pump unit flows. In this heat pump type heater, the heat pump unit includes a heating-purpose heat exchanger which is configured to heat the hot water flowing in the heating circuit. With this, in the heating-purpose heat exchanger, the hot water flowing in the heating circuit is heated by a refrigerant discharged from a compressor of the heat pump unit.